Numb
by BabyGlover
Summary: The sword was pointed at his throat, he wasn't suppose to find out this way. " If you ever come back I won't hesitate to kill you.
1. Chapter 1

Numb

(AN: Take place after S1E5 Lancelot. But Lancelot became a knight. Imagine Gwaine came the same time as Lancelot and he is also a Knight but is free to go and come as he wants. Also Morgana is evil and already know Morgause.)

Chapter 1

The tip of the sword was pointed at his throat his heart ponding in his chest. He wasn't Supposed to find out this way.

"Please Arthur I can ex…"

"Shut up just shut up. I don't want to hear it. I want you to leave the kingdom. Don't bother going back to Gaius' to pack or back to Ealdor. Trust me I will look and if I find you it won't be good."

"Bbb..But i…I thought we were best friends"

"Best friends, please we are not even friends. You were just nothing more than my manservant. Besides I could never been friends with an evil sorcerer like you. Now go get out."

Tears were building behind his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall not yet. As he reached the door handle he heard a voice stop him.

"And Merlin if I ever see you again in Camelot I won't hesitate to kill you."

The lower town was full of people buying thing so no one saw him rush through in a hurry. When he reached the edge of the forest he finally let the tears fall and started to run. He ran not knowing where he was going he just kept on running until he tripped over a tree root. It had begun to rain not soon after he left. He was cold he left his jacket back at the castle. He stood up and looked around for some kind of shelter. He god see a cave a short distance away. When he got to the cave he tried to make a fire but his magic wasn't working. He then curled up into a fetal position and cried to he fell into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile deep on the other side of the forest two sisters were talking.

"Oh yes sister this is good. Good indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Earlier on the other side of the forest two sisters met up.

"Sister why did you call me here. What news do you bring."

"It seems that Merlin is a sorcerer and that Arthur has kicked him out of Camelot."

"This is perfect Morgana I have a plan so that you can take over and be the rightful heir of Camelot." Morgause said.

"Well what is your plan Morgause?" Morgana asked.

"Forniman ond giefan to elra."

"What was that, what did it do?"

"Look." Morgause said waving her hand over some water nearby. They saw an image of Merlin in a cage trying to start a fire with magic.

"They spell took his magic away. Where did it go?"

"You will see soon Morgana. Keep an eye out for Arthur when you get back. Oh yes sister this is good. Good indeed.

Two days later a worried Gaius knocked on Arthurs chamber doors.

"Enter. Ah hello Gaius what can I do for you?

"Sire sorry to bother you but have you seen Merlin. He hasn't been home in two days. I know that sometimes he stays the night in the antechambers but usually it is for only a night and he sends someone to tell me where he is."

"Sorry Gaius I haven't seen him since around lunch time two days ago. I thought maybe he was being lazy and not show up for his job. I was going to deal with him whenever he decided to show up."

"Well I'll give him one more day to show up. If he is not back by then would you mind sending some knights to look for him."

"Of course Gaius, goodnight."

"Thank you sire, goodnight yourself."

Five days later Gaius was getting really worried about Merlin. Where could that boy be? Arthur and the knight looked around the town even out to the forest coming up with no signs of Merlin. He had found Merlin Jacket in Arthurs room a couple of days ago. Wherever Merlin was he prayed that he was safe.

He hadn't eaten in five days since he left Camelot. He tried catching some food, but he wasn't a good hunter. That was Arthurs job. His only saving grace was that was a small stream nearby with water that was keeping him alive. Barely though as it was. He could hardly move as he was coming down with A cold. Suddenly he heard someone come into the cave. Thinking it was bandits he curled into himself arms over his head, eyes closed.

"Merlin?"


End file.
